


Bruce and Diana

by Storiesaremylife



Series: Wonderbatfam [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), Robin (Comics), Wonder Woman (Comics)
Genre: AU, Blood Family, F/M, Found Family, Mostly Fluff, My First AO3 Post, Some angst, because Batman, maybe some more adult themes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-04-18 06:06:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14206746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storiesaremylife/pseuds/Storiesaremylife
Summary: After a long time of friendship that could be, it finally becomes.





	1. The beginning

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: hey guys, this is the start of my first Wonderbat AU. and first Ao3 work. This is all fluff with a single allusion to sexy times. Mentions of past Bruce/Talia and Steve/Diana. Let me know what you think!

Diana smiled to herself over a cup of coffee. She was dressed in nothing but an oversized dress shirt, sitting at the long oak table, thinking about waking up. Last night was amazing, but it was waking up this morning that left her in euphoric bliss.

Truth be told (and when didn’t Diana Prince tell the truth?) these past few months had been pure bliss. She and Bruce had officially been together almost a year now, and Diana didn’t know where she’d be without him. Probably wishing she was exactly in this position.

They’d had a connection since that initial meeting two years ago, when the Justice League formed. They both made friends with Clark fairly easily (which was saying something for Bruce, who didn’t make friends), but the relationship between them was something different altogether. They both ignored it the best they could for two years.

Diana was committed to Steve Trevor, who had introduced her to Man’s World, the first man she’d ever met. Her first love. And Bruce… he was committed to Gotham, and the little boy he’d taken under his wing. He didn’t have time for a relationship of the romantic kind. Though Diana always suspected he might’ve had a thing for a Miss Kyle. She had never been able to explain the uncomfortable feeling Selina gave her back then. Now she knew: It was jealousy.

After that had come Diana’s first break up, and her first heartache. She’d turned to her best friend for comfort…

… Only to find him not there. Bruce had started seeing a woman called Talia al Ghul, and she occupied most of his time. He rarely ever made it to League meetings, didn’t return Diana’s calls, and basically ghosted all of them for a long time. Diana only met Talia once. She was a beautiful woman, no doubt. Tall (not nearly as tall as Diana, but tall), with long brown hair and bright green eyes. She’d answered the manor door when Diana went to see Bruce. She’d appraised the Amazon, laughed lightly, and shut the door in Diana’s face.

Diana went home that night and cried, really cried, for the first time since she was a child. It was then she realized exactly what Bruce Wayne meant to her.

Bruce was with Talia about a year. It felt like eternity to Diana. The rest of the League felt Batman’s absence as well, especially Clark, but Diana was the most distraught. Even when spending more time with Clark and the other Leaguers, learning more about her teammates and growing closer to them all the while—she even met Lois Lane, Clark’s fiancée—she missed Bruce.

But that was all in the past. Diana finally ended up with the man of her dreams. Last night was the first time she spent the night at his house. Not that they hadn’t slept together before, but something was fundamentally different about this time.

She closed her eyes, thinking of Bruce’s skin against hers, worshipping each other’s scars (though his human flesh bared more than hers did), their breaths and moans mingling into the night…

“Mrs. Wonder Woman? Whatcha doin’ in our house?”

Diana’s smile grew as the familiar voice cut into her memories. She turned to grin at the speaker. “Dick, please, you may call me Diana. I’m here because Bruce invited me.” 

Dick Grayson, an energetic ten year old with a mess of dark curls and sparkling blue eyes, grinned at her, happy with this. “Ok, Miss Diana.” Close enough. “Were you guys talking about League business? Is there another trip coming up? Are you gonna have to go to space again? Can I come? Is that B’s shirt? Did you spend the night? Are you guys dating? Are you gonna get married? Can I come to the wedding? Are you gonna have kids? Are they gonna be like my siblings? Are you—“

“Ok, kiddo, that’s enough.” Bruce scooped his ward into his arms, looking happier than Diana had ever seen him. Dick giggled and squealed, snuggling up to his surrogate father easily. “Why don’t you run off and ask Alfred what’s taking so long with breakfast, huh?”

Dick grinned and nodded, off like a shot the moment his feet touched the floor. Bruce placed a tender kiss to Diana’s forehead. “Morning, beautiful. No pants, I see?”

“I am not uncomfortable with my body,” she responded with a shrug. Bruce chuckled.

“Nothing to be uncomfortable about, Princess, aside from the fact that my ten year old just saw you dressed only in a shirt.”

“Is it wrong for him to see a woman’s body?”

“You might give him unrealistic expectations.” Bruce smirked, one of his cheeks dimpling. She reached out and brushed her fingers along it. “Can we just agree that the Manor is a pants-on zone? At least until Dick leaves for college?”

Diana heaved a dramatic sigh, smiling up at him. “Hmm. I suppose, if it’s the only way you’ll allow me to keep coming back.”

Bruce laughed at that, kissing her mouth deeply. “Oh, I would allow that anyway.”

“I don’t know man. She’s the one.” Bruce was smiling over his slice of pie. Usually he protested coming to Clark’s favorite Metropolis diner, but he hadn’t said a word so far. Waking up next to Diana that morning, having the ability to pull her closer and just… lie as the sun filtered through the window. He’d never felt anything like it.

“I’m inclined to believe you.” Clark was nearly done with his own pie, despite having ordered it just a minute ago. “But you’ve said that before.”

“It’s different than with Talia. I’m happy. Dick loves her too.” Dick hadn’t been very fond of Talia, finding anyway he could to force Bruce’s attention onto him rather than her. “I think I’m actually in love, Clark.”

The superman studied his friend a moment before breaking into a grin. “Dang. I knew you guys would end up together. You’ve had chemistry since day one.”

Bruce smiled privately. He seemed to be doing that more and more lately. Ever since the day Diana showed up in his cave and demanded he take her on a date. He’d been moping too much over his breakup with Talia, she said. He tried to argue, say she’d reacted worse to the whole Steve Trevor thing, but she insisted he take her out. So he did. And they had a great time. One thing lead to another and all of a sudden they were going out on weekly dates.

“When do you think you’ll tell the League,” Clark asked now. Bruce’s smile slipped, replaced by his familiar stoic Bat Look.

“Never,” he said simply. “This is a private matter only.”

“Bruce, c’mon. They’re our teammates. They deserve to know who they’re working with. They already know Diana and my’s identities.” Bruce wasn’t sure whether to correct his English or not. He was a writer. He should know better.

“That’s yours to tell. This is private until Diana and I both agree it’s not.”

Clark sighed, resigned. He’d known Bruce long enough not to argue with him. “I’ll say this man. I’ve never seen you… you know, smile this much.”

Bruce rolled his eyes, fighting another smile. “Watch it, Boy Scout.” Clark was right, being with Diana made Bruce happier than he’d been since he was eight years old. He was… excited. Excited to see where this road lead him.


	2. That Dress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce and Clark have a joint wedding. Bruce doesn't understand the fanfare until he sees Diana walk down the aisle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry this one is really short, and not my best writing. More exciting things to come!

She didn’t need to hear the oohs and ahs to know this is the one. She can see it in the mirror, tears springing to her eyes. This was it. This was the dress.   
“It’s perfect,” Donna said, eyes wide with wonder. Diana smiled at her little sister.   
“Yes, I do believe so.”

Bruce was fidgeting next to Clark. He wore suits all the time, but tuxes were different, and this particular tux felt too tight around the neck, the walls closing in on him. He wanted to run, wanted to hide in the shadows, thousands of eyes turned on him, cameras and news people at the back of the large venue.   
“Relax,” Clark murmured. “You look like you’re about to vomit.”   
“If I do I’ll make sure to aim at your stupid shoes,” Bruce muttered. Clark chuckled lowly.   
“Nah uh. Then you’ll scare both girls away and leave the two of us looking like fools.”  
Bruce let out a low “hmph” but said nothing, doing his best to stop fidgeting. He looked up as the music changed, watched the procession without breathing.   
Dick and Donna were first. The twelve year olds walked arm in arm, whispering to each other and giggling. He’d heard his ward mention a few times about wanting to start a team of young heroes, like the Justice League. Bruce wasn’t sure how to feel about that.   
Next were some of Clark’s friends from the daily planet, then some Wayne Enterprises colleagues Bruce was friendly with to keep up appearances. Though the pews were filled with superheroes old and young, all out of costume, with whom Bruce was far closer, but seeing as this was a televised event, appearances were everything.  
Lois and Diana came down the aisle together. After some heavy consideration, General Lane was in the front seat. He and Lois weren’t close enough for the tradition of the father walking the bride down the aisle.   
Lois looked lovely. She was in a ballgown style dress, frillier than anything Bruce would have expected her to wear, but it looked good on her. Her brown hair was pulled back in an elaborate updo. Bruce smiled at her, but she only had eyes for the man next to him. Just as well, because Bruce chose then to risk a glance at Diana and time stopped.   
Her dress was simple, an a-line satin dress in ivory. It showed off her curves and muscular frame. Her black curls were left down, but a tiara of white flowers was interwoven. Her sapphire eyes were bright as she smiled at him.   
Eventually the women made their way to the front, and stood with their respective fiancés. Bruce was dimly aware of Clark and Lois ribbing each other quietly, keeping up their usual repertoire, but he could only gape at Diana. “You look beautiful,” he said at last, as the minister was talking to the “dearly beloved”.   
They wrote their own vows. As if Bruce, ever the perfectionist, would have allowed anything else. He’d spent weeks, months, trying to find the words, and after the ceremony he wasn’t sure if what he’d said was anything like what he’d written, and he didn’t care. Right now there was simply Diana, in that dress, looking so spectacular. 

After the ceremony, there was the reception. Diana was able to just barely coax Bruce out onto the dance floor. He wasn’t comfortable with all the attention, even if all the reporters had been kicked out. His friends were having a wonderful time.   
He saw Dick talking with Donna and Barry’s nephew Wally, their little heads bowed together as if speaking of something of great importance. Bruce and Diana’s friends were letting loose, showing off their abilities to create a show for all their guests. Clark and Lois were slow dancing to the song, pressed close together, his chin resting on her head as they swayed, lost in their own little world. He and Diana did the same. Though, she was too tall for him to rest his chin on her head.   
Bruce sighed deeply and Diana smiled at him. “What are you think, Bruce?”   
“I’m thinking that every time I made fun of a sappy wedding or movie, I didn’t realize what I was missing.” He kissed her. “I love you, Diana.”  
“I love you too.” They turned another circle in blissful silence. She rested her chin on his shoulder and breathed him in. Her lips were right next to his ear as she whispered “Bruce, I’m pregnant.”


	3. Troublemakers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce goes for a walk and gets a surprise

Bruce walked in silence. He knew this place well. Had had nightmares about it for years. It was almost home to him, but in a grotesque way.  
He didn’t usually do this alone, but he needed the time to himself. Home life was grating on him. Any longer, it would start to affect his work, both at the company and here in the city. He needed this.  
It was the anniversary of his parents’ deaths. Nineteen years ago they’d been gunned down in this very alley, now known to the city as Crime Alley. That day weighed on him still, but not as much as it used to. This was in large part to Diana. Diana, and Dick, and Bruce’s daughter Helene. But it was Diana who showed him the path to recovery.  
However, the manor was hectic these days. For one thing, Diana was pregnant again. A pregnant Amazon was demanding as hell. She had no control over her own strength, the weirdest cravings (“Honey, please, don’t drink the olive oi—or do, that’s fine.”), and mood swings worse than Dick.  
Dick had reformed the Teen Titans recently. He was seventeen, recently graduated high school, and chose just a few days ago to tell Bruce he wasn’t sure about pursuing college like they’d always talked about. Bruce may have had his doubts about the team when Dick was younger, but now he felt it was consuming his son’s interests. They’d been fighting about it for days, with no end in sight.   
And poor Helene, only five years old, was caught in the middle of all this. She didn’t understand what was going on. Why was Daddy so angry, why is Mommy crying, why is Lick (her nickname for her brother none of them can figure out) yelling so much?   
So yeah. Bruce needed a break, to perform this ritual of his alone for once. He’d been drawn away by crime, and was now stalking back, ready to head home and call it a day. Or, he would have been.   
“I don’t believe it,” he muttered, smiling for the first time in a week. He chuckled, low in his gut, as he surveyed the damage done to his car. Not really damage, per se, but someone had jacked the tires. On the Batmobile. Tires that were designed to be unjackable. Bruce should have been angry. Honestly, whoever did this must have been a criminal genius. It was nothing short of remarkable. But he’d been so angry for so long, all he could do was smile at three missing tires.  
There was a clattering behind him. He turned to see a boy looking up at him with wide grey eyes. He couldn’t have been older than twelve, with a mess of dark curls and scrawny limbs. He was skinny in the way that street kids were, pale and dirty and wearing clothes that were ratty and ill fitting. He was gripping a tire iron, knuckles white around it.   
“Ah,” Bruce said. “You’re the thief.”  
“You’re Batman,” the boy said, amazed. Bruce chuckled.  
“I am. Now that that’s settled, why don’t you return my belongings?”  
“Fat chance, old man.” The boy reared up and hit him with the tire iron. He barely felt it through the armor. He caught the kid’s arm and lifted him to eye level. “Hey! Put me down!”  
“You’ve got a lot of nerve from someone who just stole from the Batman,” Bruce rumbled. “Now tell me where my tires are, and I won’t call the police.”  
“You wouldn’t call the police anyway,” the boy spat. “What I did is no less legal than what you’re doing. And I don’t put people in the hospital.”  
“I can and will call the police, kid. Commissioner Gordon happens to be a close friend. Tires.”  
The kid fumed, but stopped kicking Bruce’s stomach. Bruce figured he could set him down. As soon as he was released, the boy ran. Bruce just sighed. This child was a lot of work. 

Bruce tracked the kid to an abandoned apartment complex, and walked in on him lighting up a cigarette. He grabbed the smoke out of his hand and put it out. “Nice digs. Now I see why you want to steal tires.”  
“Are you trying to sound relatable?” This freaking little kid sounded put out, like the Batman showing up was a regular occurrence. “Because you’re way too old for that.”  
“You’re a mean kid, you know that?” Bruce looked around the apartment. It was shabby, but lived in. There were posters and pictures and a few pieces of furniture scattered about. This might have been a home, once. “You live here.”  
“Wow, no wonder they call you the world’s greatest detective.”  
“Smartass. Where are your parents?”  
The boy shifted uncomfortably. “Dad’s probably in jail. Or on a bender. They’re equally as likely.”  
“And your mother?” Bruce pressed. The boy turned his eyes away, staring at a section of floor where a mattress might have been.   
“Gone,” he whispered. “Just… gone.”  
Bruce exhaled sharply. It was the same story as a lot of street kids, but… this one resonated. Maybe it was the timing, or everything going on at home, but Bruce wanted to help this kid. He knelt so they were eye level.   
“What’s your name?”  
“So you can tell the cops?” The kid eyed him suspiciously. Bruce sighed.  
“Just tell me.”  
There was a moment’s silence. Bruce could see the boy judging the pros and cons. He could appreciate a boy who thought things through. “Jason,” he said finally. “Jason Todd.”  
“Well Jason, what do you say to a hot shower and a home cooked meal? Provided you return my tires and can keep a secret.”  
Those grey eyes lit up. “I can keep a secret,” he promised. “But the tires’ll cost you. They could go for a lot.” Bruce laughed. That was three times in one night. This night, of all of them. This kid was special.   
“Maybe I’ll throw in some new clothes, and couple more meals.”  
“Deal!” Jason ran over to collect the tires, Bruce helping, and together they headed back to Crime Alley.

Jason had never seen any place quite this grand. He couldn’t wrap his head around it. Wayne Manor. Freaking Wayne Manor, of all places he could be staying in. Accompanied by Bruce Wayne. Who was the freaking Batman. Of all the ways this night may have gone, Jason had never even dared to dream this might be one of them.  
Bruce led him to the living room. Or possibly just one of the living rooms. Didn’t places like this usually have multiple living rooms? And here Jason had assumed just one was a luxury he’d never be able to afford. Look at him now.   
Sitting on the couch was a very pregnant woman and a little girl. The girl was attempting to braid the woman’s (her mother?) hair, though the result was a tangled mess. The woman looked up at Bruce and Jason, concern in beautiful sapphire eyes. “What’s this?”  
In a chair across the room from them sat a teenage boy, who regarded Jason with a dark expression. “Yeah, B. Just bringing strange kids into the manor now? Isn’t that a security risk or something?” Jason balled up his fists, about to defend himself when he was interrupted.  
“Not at all. You’d know that if you were in law school, like you said you would be,” Bruce responded coolly. “Diana, Helene, Dick, this is Jason. He’ll be staying with us for a while.”  
The little girl looked at Jason with curious eyes, the same color as her mother. “Is he gonna be my brother like Lick is?” Jason looked startled.  
“Not that I know of,” he blurted, the first thing he’d said since finding out Batman was Bruce Wayne. The boy, Dick, rolled his eyes.   
“God, I hope not. I might get a complex. Maybe I’m not that special.” He stood and stalked out of the room. “By the way, Bruce, your comments about law school make no sense.”  
The woman sighed as Dick stomped upstairs. “I hoped that today of all days, you two wouldn’t fight.”  
“What’s today?” Jason and the girl asked at the same time. Bruce looked at his wife, a silent conversation passing between them. Jason thought it was freaky. He’d never seen anything like that.  
“Bedtime, Hellie.” The woman (she must be Diana) scooped her daughter into her arms. Helene sighed and waved at Jason.  
“Bye Jay. See you in the morning. Night night Daddy.”  
“Goodnight sweetheart.” Bruce smiled after the girls, then put a hand on Jason’s shoulder. Jason couldn’t help the flinch at the touch. “Well, Jay, let’s see what we can do about that meal.”


	4. The New Robin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason thinks being adopted by the Waynes is the best thing to ever happen to him... but he's not sure if he can handle all the fighting his new father and brother seem to be doing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry it's taking so long. Idk, make this a belated mother's day gift. Life got in the way, as well as some writer's block.

Jason sat up in the rafters in the Batcave, watching the scene below him. He came down here to study and do his homework, but today he was interrupted by what was becoming a familiar argument. Dick and Bruce stood beneath him, yelling at each other. Dick was dressed in his Robin uniform, waving his arms around. Bruce was dressed as Batman, with his cowl pulled back, expression stoic.  
“You have no right!” Dick was saying. “I have my own life, I can’t just exist at your beck and call.”  
“I’m still Batman and you’re still Robin, Dick. That’s how this works. It’s a partnership, and I will need you sometimes.”  
“I. Have. My. Own. Life!” Dick practically screamed. “I have my own team with my own obligations.” He let out a frustrated sigh, glaring at Bruce’s back. The man wouldn’t face him, but Jason knew that Dick knew he was just trying to conceal his hurt. Bruce wanted Dick around, he hated all this fighting. Dick hated it too. Jason had spent enough time with both men to know this was tearing them apart. “What do you even need me for? You have a partner. I know you’ve taken that kid out on missions.”  
Jason stifled a gasp. They were talking about him now? It was true that Bruce had taken him out a couple of weekends now, in a homemade costume Jason threw together. But he didn’t think it was cause for… for that tone in Dick’s voice. Hurt. Betrayal.  
Bruce whirled around. “This isn’t about Jason. This is about you. Gotham still needs Robin.”  
The cave was deathly silent for a moment. Jason held his breath, not wanting to be caught. Then Dick took a deep breath and nodded. “You’re right,” was all he said before striding from the room, jumping on his motorcycle and taking off, presumably to Manhattan with the rest of his Titan friends.  
“Take that homework upstairs, please,” Bruce said. Jason dropped deftly from the rafters, staring up at his new father. Bruce stared back. “The cave is for Batman work only.”  
“Dick said he got to do homework down here all the time,” Jason complained, though he quickly shut his mouth. Obviously that was the wrong thing to say. He muttered a “Yes sir,” and took off up the stairs.

Wayne Manor was a little quiet for Jason’s tastes. He’d grown up in Crime Alley, in the heart of the city. There were always noises, cars rushing past, sirens going, the chatter of people striking up a deal in the streets. Up here it was like none of that existed. Jason didn’t know how Bruce could stand it.  
Of course, it wasn’t always quiet. He heard screeching and smiled to himself. As he turned the corner, he could see Helene, Bruce and Diana’s little daughter, jumping up and down on the living room sofa, yelling at the TV. He snuck up behind her, tickling her sides when she was within reach.  
Helene squealed and giggled, falling down onto the couch. “Jay Jay! No! Stop it!” She stared up at him with big blue eyes. “Wanna watch with me? You could learn Spanish!”  
Jason already knew Spanish, but he sat beside the five year old anyway. In the last few months he’d been living here, this had become a regular occurrence, even more so than Dick and Bruce’s fighting. He’d only been adopted a couple weeks ago (now he was going to Gotham Academy under the name Jason Wayne), but it was really easy to think of Helene as his little sister, Dick as his big brother, Bruce and Diana as his parents. Bruce and Diana both understood losing family, or having family lose you. They understood Jason. He couldn’t ask for a better family.  
“I hope it’s a girl,” Helene said out of nowhere. Jason looked down at her.  
“What?”  
“The baby. I hope it’s a girl.” Ah. Diana was nine months pregnant, but they didn’t have the technology to see inside an Amazon as clearly as they could a human woman.  
Jason chuckled and yanked one of the little girl’s black curls. “What, too many stinky boys around?”  
“Yes.” She giggled and patted his face. “Not you, Jay Jay. You’re nice. You take me to the park when Mommy and Daddy are busy. You get me ice cream. But we don’t tell Daddy!”  
“Nope.” Mostly because Jason got the money for ice cream from Bruce’s wallet. “Are you excited to be a big sister?”  
Helene’s sapphire eyes grew wide. “Yes yes yes! I can share my toys and have someone to play with and teach things too. I can say ‘Hola mi hermana’ and teach her what it means!”  
“What if it’s a boy?” Jason pointed out. She was quiet a moment, then shrugged.  
“I guess I’ll have to say ‘hermano’ instead, then.”

Dick walked into the cave and smiled lightly. Jason was sitting at the lab table, studying some clue carefully, grey eyes lasered in and brow furrowed as he thought. He was still dressed in that mismatched costume. Dick was glad he’d brought the box.  
Bruce was at the console, staring at the large monitor of the Batcomputer, a nearly identical expression to Jason’s. Dick chuckled, alerting them to his presence.  
Jason jumped. He lurched to his feet and whirled around, eyes widened when he saw who it was. “Dick?” He squeaked. “Why are you here?”  
“Just stopping by to drop something off. And talk to Bruce a bit.” Dick went up to the computer area, waiting for Bruce to acknowledge him.  
“You’re leaving?” There was an edge to the man’s voice. Dick sighed.  
“Look, I’ve been living on my own for a while now. Well, not on my own, but—“  
“With a bunch of other teenagers and children who shouldn’t be on their own either.”  
Dick gritted his teeth. How many times had they had this conversation? Too many. He couldn’t keep doing it. “Look, Bruce, I appreciate everything you’ve done for me. You have no idea how much I mean that. But I’m an adult now, and as Robin I’ll never be anything but your kid sidekick. I love Robin, love what it did for me, but it’s time for me to move on.”  
After a moment Bruce looked up, and there were tears in his eyes. Dick was a bit shocked at that. “I know,” was all he had to say to do Dick in too. He cleared his throat, turning to the kid.  
“I’ve got something for you, squirt. Something that will make a hell of a better statement than those rags you’ve got on.”  
Those grey eyes widened. “What… what do you…” His eyes went to the box and widened further. “Dick… you don’t… you’re not serious…”  
“I am.” Dick smiled and set the box on the table, pulling the lid off to reveal the costume inside. Jason’s jaw dropped. “I may not be Robin anymore, but that doesn’t mean Robin needs to die. Bruce was right when he said Gotham needs a Robin. I think you’d make a good one.”  
“I don’t… I don’t know what to say.” Jason slammed into Dick, gripping him in a fierce hug. His head only came up to Dick’s stomach, and Dick had a quick moment of panic. He’d been younger than Jason when he’d started. This small? Smaller? But Jason was only twelve. Robin was a dangerous gig, Dick knew that better than anyone. Could he really bring someone else into this?  
“Thank you,” Jason murmured, looking up and smiling at Dick. “Thank you so much. I promise not to let you down.” The panic dissipated and Dick smiled back.  
“No problem, kiddo. Maybe the old man will take you on a test run later and—“  
A high pitched shriek from upstairs made him stop cold. “DADDY!” Helene’s voice. A moment later Alfred was at the door to the cave, wrinkled face pale.  
“Master Bruce, it’s Mistress Diana. She—“ Bruce was already running, brushing past Alfred. The boys were quick to follow.  
“Alfred?” There was worry in Jason’s voice as they followed the butler into the family room. “What—“  
“The baby, Master Jay,” Alfred said. “It’s the baby.”  
“God of pregnant women, save us,” Dick muttered. Childbirth for Amazons was like how they lived their lives: violent and dangerous.  
The next half hour was a whirlwind of chaos. Everybody dashed to and fro, grabbing essential things. For as prepared as Batman was, Bruce was a mess when it came to the births of his children.  
Dick was halfway out the door (the last one to leave), when he realized Jason was still standing in the parlor. How had the others not noticed him? Though they were pretty worried about the babies, and he’d been exceptionally quiet this whole time. Dick paused. “Kid?”  
Jason said nothing, just stared out the open door at where his adoptive parents had just disappeared. Dick took a step toward him, uncomfortable with the silence. “Jason? You ok kiddo?”  
“What if they don’t want me anymore?” The statement made Dick recoil.  
“What? Jay, you’re talking crazy.”  
“They have their baby. They have Helene… and you. What if they don’t want me? They certainly don’t need me.”  
“Jason, stop it.”  
“It’s true! Why would they? I’m just… even my dad doesn’t…” The preteen’s lower lip quivered. Dick hurried forward, kneeling down so they were level and pulling Jason into a tight hug. Jason tensed, as if unsure what to do with the affection. That was weird to Dick, since both Diana and Helene were huggers. Helene was like a cat, laying her entire body weight against you and calling it the highest form of affection.  
“Jay, you have no idea how great you are,” Dick murmured. “Seriously. I’m so proud to be your brother. Bruce and Diana love you so much. And if you doubt anyone wants you around, Jason Wayne, just remember: you’re Robin now. And Gotham needs Robin.”  
Jason didn’t say anything, but his body relaxed a bit and Dick took that as a good sign. He pulled back and smiled at him. “If you want, we can go get ice cream instead of going to the hospital.”  
“I’ve never been to a hospital,” was Jason’s reply. Dick thought that was a strange confession, but he shrugged and headed out the door.  
“Great, and on the way you can tell me about the little redheaded girl in your class Diana told me about. Is she cute?”  
“She’s insufferable.” A pause. “But yeah, I guess. Kinda. In a way. A annoying know-it-all kinda way.”  
“Ha! Atta boy, Jay.”

Diana looked up from the bundle in her arms and smiled as the small boy made his way to her. Her first impression of Jason had been that he was too scrawny. He had rounded out a bit since then, but he was still painfully skinny, all awkward limbs and wide grey eyes that almost seemed too big for his face.  
“Did you want to meet your sister?” She asked gently.  
Jason’s entire body language changed when she said that. He straightened, his eyes brightened, and he broke into a huge grin. “What’s her name?”  
“Sophia Chloe Wayne,” Bruce put in helpfully, giving the baby a soft smile. “You can hold her if you want.” Jason stepped forward, gnawing at his lip.  
“I won’t… break her?” Both Bruce and Diana laughed at that.  
“No,” Diana said, tucking the baby into his arms. Jason looked panicked for a moment, then softened as he looked down at Sophia.  
“She’s so tiny,” he whispered, grinning at Diana. Bruce was at his side, hovering a bit, but luckily Jason didn’t seem to notice. “I’ve never held a baby before.”  
“She certainly seems comfortable,” Bruce said. After a minute, he carefully handed the baby back. “Let’s let Diana get some rest.”  
“Ok.” Jason smiled at her over his shoulder as Bruce lead him out of the room. It might’ve been the hormones or how little sleep she’d had, but the look on that troubled little boy’s face broke her, and she burst into tears, clutching her baby close. What a perfect little family she had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the 1996 Nightwing run, I noticed Dick used to say things like "god of_____" a lot, so I tried to incorporate that. I'm not sure how well it went off.


	5. Death in the Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story we all know... with maybe a twist or turn or two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Father's Day! Enjoy this knew chapter!

Jason dug through the box. He was angry. Bruce had cut him out of the search for the recently escaped Joker, and Diana had left him with the kids while she went to visit family in Themyscira. Of course he wasn’t invited. Diana and the girls were barely allowed to set foot on the magic island of Amazons.   
So he was looking through the box of his father’s stuff a neighbor had given to him the last time he’d been in Crime Alley. He didn’t care about his father, but he’d rather do this than deal with the little kids.   
He pulled out a sheet of official looking paper. His birth certificate. Out of curiosity, he opened it up… and froze. On his father’s line read Willis Todd. His new one said Bruce Wayne. But where the new one said Diana Wayne, this one…  
It was smudged, but he could clearly read the first letter. S. only problem… his birth mother’s name was Catherine. 

It wasn’t his smartest plan, he supposed, but it was the best one he had. He’d gone through Willis’s (he couldn’t think of that man as his father anymore) address book and located three women with the first letter of their first name S. The first was a dud. The second, well…  
“You put all this together by yourself?” Bruce raised an eyebrow. Jason sat in the batplane, an ice pack against his forehead. He’d just been taken out pretty quickly by Lady Shiva and his head hurt.  
“Yeah? What about it?” He wouldn’t look the man in the eye. He was still upset with him.   
“Nothing. It’s good work.” Bruce sighed and leaned against the wall. “You could have called. You’re lucky we ran into each other.”  
“Why would I have called? You’re busy. You wouldn’t have answered anyway.”  
“Come on Jay. This is your birth mother. I would have come.”  
Jason looked up at his adoptive father, an incredulous look on his face. “Really? You would have given up your search for a homicidal maniac for my birth mother?” It sounded so dumb. Jason knew better than to hope that his needs came before Gotham or the world. He was Robin. He knew the price they all had to pay.   
Bruce put a hand on his shoulder. “I can put my search on hold for a little bit for you. You’re my kid, Jay. Of course I want to help. You said there was one more name on that list?”  
“Yeah.” Jason sat up, smiling brightly. “Dr. Sheila Haywood. She’s a relief doctor in Qurac.” He didn’t want to admit that he was nervous. This might change his whole life. What if she wanted him? What if she didn’t? He didn’t know which he’d rather, truthfully, but he was grateful for Bruce’s help. 

Bruce couldn’t hide the sorrow he felt, seeing Jason and Sheila. She’d told him the story: how she’d left him with his father since she’d thought it was the best thing for him. He’d watched as Jason held her close, reunited at last.   
He would talk to her later. They would have to discuss custody of Jason. If he wanted to live with his mother, Bruce wouldn’t stop him. He deserved to be happy. But he would miss him dearly. He’d fought hard to keep Jason, when Bruce Wayne’s enemies had tried their hardest to keep them away. When Natalia Knight had tried to force Bruce to leave Diana by adopting Jason.   
Bruce shook his head. This wasn’t about him. This was about Jason and what made him happy. Speaking of… He hadn’t seen the boy recently. He went to the tent to check on him and instead found a note.  
Bruce, the Joker is here and he’s forcing my mom to work for him. I’m going to help her.   
“Dammit Jay,” Bruce muttered. He was going after the Joker alone? Didn’t he know how dangerous that was?   
It’s Jason, he thought. He was obsessed with proving himself, even if it lead him to his grave.

“I’m Robin.”  
Jason stood before his mother, his jacket pulled aside to show the uniform he was so proud to wear underneath. Sheila Haywood’s eyes widened as she beheld him.   
“Oh my,” she murmured. “I… oh my.”  
“So you see,” Jason spoke fast, trying to keep his voice down but too excited. “I can help you! I can protect you, Mom!”  
“I do see.” She took a step away and his smile wavered. “I see what I have to do. And I… I’m sorry, Jason.” He didn’t even have time to ask why she was sorry before she cried out “Over here! Robin is over here!”  
In moments he was surrounded by goons, headed by Joker. He was able to don his mask to hide his secret identity (and Bruce’s), but certainly Sheila could feel the hurt rolling off of him. He turned his glare to Joker. “We meet again, clown. The way I remember it, my feet met your face.”  
“Hmm, yes. That’s the way I remember it too.” He reached over to pick something off a nearby crate: a crowbar.   
Jason tried to fight. He tried to break free of the goons’ grasp and kick and hit his way to freedom. But that first strike—a hard blow to his ribs—knocked the wind out of him. His knees buckled and the goons let him fall hard to the concrete floor of the warehouse. He groaned, thinking this must be the worst feeling in the world.   
It wasn’t. Not even close. The Joker hit him, again and again, slamming the crowbar down on any part of his body. Jason felt his bones snap and rearrange, his skin slice open. It was all he could do to just curl into a ball and take it. Meanwhile, Sheila just stood there. Watching. Smoking a cigarette. After a moment she turned away, but did nothing to help her son.   
Jason was barely conscious when they dragged him to a pillar. Joker chained Sheila there. Of course. Typical Joker, turning on those who did the work for him. Jason tried to pull himself up, tried to muster the strength to free his mother from her bonds. That was his job, right? To save people? What kind of Robin would he be if he couldn’t save his own mother?  
He tried to drag himself to her, but the chains on her wrists were too tight for him to undo. The door to the warehouse was, of course, locked. Which meant there wasn’t much he could do. “’M sorry,” he slurred, watching the numbers on the bomb the Joker had planted count down. He wasn’t sure if he was apologizing to Sheila or Bruce, but it didn’t matter anyway. No one could hear him, and there was no way Bruce could make in time. 

There was no way Bruce could make it in time, but he refused to let that stop him. He rode his motorcycle as fast as he could; following the Joker’s trail, praying Jason wasn’t in too tight a spot. He could see the warehouse. If he could just reach it…  
BOOM!!  
The blast threw Bruce backwards. He got to his feet quickly, rushing forward. It took a moment for him to realize he was screaming. “Jason! JASON!” He dug through the wreckage, looking for his son.   
He found the doctor first. Sheila Haywood blinked dying grey eyes at Bruce and he knew she was beyond saving. “He… turned out good… didn’t he?” She croaked. “Much better… than I deserve. Tried to… shield me… from the blast. Such a good boy…” the light dimmed from her eyes.   
No. God no. If Jason had saved Sheila, and she was dead now… “JASON!!!”  
“Here! Bruce, over here.” Not Jason’s voice. He turned to see his wife, holding the broken body of a Robin. Bruce rushed to Diana’s side. “He’s alive. Just barely.”  
“Oh, Jason.” Bruce felt tears slide down his cheeks under the mask. “That was a very foolish thing you did. Get him out of here Di.” Wonder Woman nodded and took to the air, soaring as fast as the wind would carry her to the nearest hospital. Bruce would change and meet her there. He’d be admitted as Jason Wayne, so Bruce Wayne would be the one who had to show up.   
Bruce didn’t care about secret identities right then. All he cared was that his son was alive. And that the Joker paid for what he did.


End file.
